dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AzuraJae/Act II Trailer - Deep Analysis
Hey y'all! Ever since I saw the DreadOut Trailer today, I just had to analyze the trailer. It's one of my pet peeves to observe and speculate and I'm pretty sure only 2-3 people will ever end up reading this, but I'm going to do it anyway :D If you haven't watched the Trailer for whatever reason, then go watch it. Here, I'll do you a favor and post the Video here. Watch it first and then read my speculation, okay hun? Good, here it is: Watched it? Good. Hold on to your hats because this is going to be a bumpy ride! (As a side note, if ya wanna, you can read my previous speculation on my blog if you want to make some sense of some of the references I'm making. It's not required, but it'll give you a bit of background on what I'm getting at.) So without wasting more of your time, here we go.... Note: You can watching the trailer alongside reading this. My analysis is in the right order, although I might jump ahead or behind a little. Also Minor spoilers for the game and for the DreadOut Comic. Analysis The trailer opens up and we hear our lovely Ira crying her eyes out for whatever reason and we see our strangely out of place Digital Happiness Logo slowly make it's way onto the screen. It's not that I don't like the company or the logo, but it's just that happy ":D" part of the logo seems so out of place when all we here is someone brawling thier eyes out. Obviously the DreadOut devs know something that we fans don't and are laughing at us. Okay, back to the trailer... The screen fades to black and what do we see? Linda looking rather exhausted, holding her stomach and limping along, with flashbacks from both Act I and the Demo, before she collapses from presumably exhaustion. Ira is still crying in the background by the way, but somehow it kind of morphs into Linda panting? I can't really tell since Linda never speaks and I can't tell her heavy breathing from's Ira's heavy breathing....Someone is heavy breathing okay? I don't know who... Well, anyways, Linda seems to be limping along a wonderfully depressing train car with ugly looking possibly burnt corpses that look fresh out of Silent Hill. Another thing to note is that Linda is ''not ''in the posession of her red bag or her camera. As a side thing, I'm going to ask you to remember this scene for later on? Kapish? So why isn't Linda holding her bag? Two possibilities, one of them definitely more likely than the other. Linda gave her bag and her phone to someone else for whatever reason (probably to use for thier defense) OR Linda got attacked by a ghost or such and therefore lost her bag and phone. The second reason seems more plausible because Linda seems so injured/exhausted, so it's more likely that she was attacked and that our lovely protagonist just barely got away. What ghost attacked her, we don't know yet, but I have a pretty good idea. I'll explain later on in the analysis. Going on with the trailer, we see our favorite antagonist, Lady in Red gently appearing before being replaced by some gamplay footage with Linda in what looks like Act I (the Pocong Warriors and the Genderuwo). Add a few more shots of the lady in red and even more Act I gameplay footage, it's probably to build up the tension. Meanwhile, we have this gloomy funeral piano music playing in the background and then, it's a voice we haven't heard in a while! Shelly! We missed you! We thought you were the first one to die because Yayan jinxed you! It's so glad to hear your strained valley girl accent again :) Anyways, while we flip through gameplay footage and zooming into the Mysterious Lady in Red, it sounds like Linda had just reunited with Shelly. Of course, Shelly asks Linda where are the others, but obviously, Linda can't speak because she's apparently mute and Shelly answers herself by saying "Are you alone?". That segment ends with the Lady in Red opening her grayish smug eyes. Nothing particularly interesting happening visually, but hey, at least we heard our friend Shelly again! More gameplay footage! But instead of Shelly's voice, we hear Ira's dialogue from the Demo when Linda picks up her phone. And then we see the Lady in Red...wait a minute...She looks different. She looks definitely creepier. Anyways, NEW gameplay footage! There's that thing we saw at the end of Act I, you know, that creepy stalker lurking about the school entrance after Linda leaves? We see Linda fight some toyols, the weird demonic gray alien babbies that I speculated about in my previous speculation time. Then suddenly...an old friendly face appears! Well we don't really see his face that clearly...more like a friendly back. I actually can't tell who it is. Judging from the person, it's definitely a boy so it's either Doni or Yayan. Juding by the hairstyle it kind of looks like Doni, but the way he ''gracefully ''trips, it looks like Yayan. For explanation's sake, I'm going to say it's Doni. Okay, when I first saw this (and I'm pretty sure you thought this too when you first saw this), I thought Linda was leading Doni to saftey while being chased by something, but there was something off. When Doni fell, Linda didn't stop running. It doesn't help that there's a red vignette around the screen It's not that strong tbh). What if the theory I made about Doni trying to kill Linda for some reason was real? I mean, later on in the trailer, Ira's voice reveals that Linda is paranoid about losing things, she wouldn't just abandon her friend right? It could be just the devs playing it to make it look more mysterious, but it's really making me curious.so Then we see Linda crawling somewhere, so it looks like a crawling feature is going to implemented in Act II. Okay, first thing, I hate crawling through dark creepy places, especially if it's haunted. This is probably going to be the scariest part for me in DreadOut Act II. Crawling through dark vents. Also here, Linda finds an old Camera in what looks like to be the train car from earlier. She isn't wearing her bag so it is a possibility. So hooray! My theory of Camera has been proven! Good for me :D (Also Linda has unhealthy shade of white when she's picking up the camera. She looks really sick). During this moment, we here our teacher of the year, Ms. Siska, telling (presumably) Linda that it was her fault they were in this mess and that they should have turned back at the bridge. Well first off Ms. Siska, yes, yes you should have. Walking into abandoned town is obviously the worst thing you could have done as a chaperone. Just so you know, you are responsible for the lives of five teenagers if they die. Secondly, I don't think turning around would have done anything. At the beginning of the game when you play as Linda, when you try to go back the way you came (down the road), the road just loops and loops forever. I think you guys were doomed when you took that wrong turn back at the intersection. That Lady in Red really wants Linda for some reason. Sorry, I know Lin's real pretty and all, but she's my bae and you can't have her, okay? Then after I thought that, the devs went ahead and put Linda in an Indiana Jone styled scene with Linda trying to get away from the Giant Pocong we saw in the Demo. Seeing that Linda has her bag, I'm guessing this is around the point where she's loosing it. More footage of Linda, but this time without her bag, looking rather beatened up, and armed with an umbrella. Guessing she just lost her Camera because she looks so distressed. Okay, okay, I was wrong about the Umbrella weapon thing. I guess at some point Lin just decided that since she can't fight back with a camera, she's going to wack the ghosts to death with an umbrella. I'll admit, I was wrong there. Also she looks really goofy when she's running with the umbrella. Kind of reminds me of Hiro from Big Hero 6 when he picked up that broom to use at a weapon. Anyways, then we see that creepy stalker ghost from the end of Act I again with Linda scaring him off with a snap of her phone. Then we see a bit of Linda with her awesome umbrella action. More footage of Linda creeping about trying to hide from something. Then the giant Pocong picks up Linda Attack on Titan style and looks like it wants to eat her. Linda has her bag so it looks like this happens right after or right before that Indiana Jones scene. Then after all that is over, we get Ira. Hey there, how are you? I missed your heavy breathing/crying at the beginning of the trailer. Um...why won't Linda look at your face? Hm...uh...Well honey, have you looked in the mirror lately? You don't look very...presentable to your best friend do you? No, in fact you probably need a mask for the rest of your life looking like that. So yea, a sitting Ira asking why Linda won't look at her before she morphs into the Grudge spawn and lunges at the Camera. I have a thought, just a thought, no evidence supporting it, but Ira is asking (presumably) Linda why she won't look at her. What if Linda becomes blind/visuall impared at one point? I mean the protagonist in the DreadOut Comic, Bayu, became severely visually impaired (to the point where he persumably becomes blind the end of the story) and it could be that Linda might end up like that too. Anyways after the lunge, the words BEWARE, VALENTINE'S DAY IS COMING, and the trailer ends... Well that was a mouthful wasn't it? A lot of juicy chunky information to swallow. Now with this information, I'm going to construct a rough timeline of events that are going to happen in Act II with the new information I have. TimeLine This timeline will be divided into two sections: When Linda loses her bag and when Linda has her bag. Be warned that this timeline might not be correct at all, but this is just judging from the pictures and my knowledge of the franchise. Other events not mentioned here is taken from my other timelines on my Speculation Time blogs. There's an extra section where I don't know where the events would take place. You guys can speculate for me because I'm tired :) Note: Anything marked with (?) means its totally speculation and it just seems that way. Before Losing her Bag and IrisPhone *Linda will meet up with Shelly (from the First DreadOut Trailer) *Linda will be entering a hospital level (from the First DreadOUt Trailer) *Linda will meet up with the disgusting little Toyols *Linda will briefly meet and fight the ghost stalker from the end of Act I *Linda will face the Giant Pocong **She will lose her bag and phone in the process After Losing her Bag and IrisPhone *Linda will find a Umbrella to substitue for a Weapon **She will later discard or lose it *Linda will meet up with Doni *Linda will meet up with Yayan (?) *Linda finds her way to a train car where she will briefly relax *Linda will find a Camera to substitute for a Weapon Unknown Events *Linda will meet up with Ms. Siska *Linda will meet up with Ira *Linda will enter a water level (?) *Linda is going to get an IrisCam, a video camera (?) *Linda escape the village with her friends :D (?) New Ghosts Just a list of new ghosts that are going to appear and fight (and I painstakingly have to add to this wikia :D) *Toyol *Toyol Boss (from development footage) *Palisk *Ratu Ular/Snake Queen (from develoment footage) *Matianak (from development footage) *Gundul Pringis (from development footage) *Giant Pocong *Ghost Stalker (Act I ending ghost) *Suster Ngesot (First Trailer) *3 Sister Ghosts (from development footage) *Ghost Ira Ending Note And this brings a close to my deep anaylsis. I'm not going to lie, but I spent at least two hours working on this so whoever reads it, you better appreciate my work >:I This is probably going to be the last blog I post on speculation on DreadOut because Act II's coming out at all, but during this one week while we're waiting, feel free to comment and tell me if I missed anything. DreadOut Act II will be released on Valentine's Day, Febuary 14th 2015 Category:Blog posts